


it starts with our eyes well acquainted

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulace, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mace POV, Memories, Song Inspired, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: A glimpse is all it takes for his universe to begin.





	it starts with our eyes well acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> A 300ish-word ficlet I wrote while listening to Sleeping At Last album Atlas: Year One. Specifically inspired by “Overture”.

**It starts**

 

_Startling happiness, giddy excitement that grated on the nerves. A first-name basis that was nothing but awkward. Desperation to get along._

 

_Sad, blue-green eyes. A stormy ocean. Enthralling, adrenalin-fueling, addicting._

 

**Even after everything we’ve seen**

**We’ve barely caught a glimpse of what it means**

 

_To be important, to do good for struggling people, to be a hero that is needed. (To get those blue eyes to look just one more time.)_

 

_Lies, frustration, stress. Distance, separation — fractured. But —_

 

_Forgiveness. Acceptance. Hope; smiling blue eyes and fondness and ... Aliens and demons and robots and —_

 

**In the architecture of the soul**

**The universe began**

 

_“There’s no one better than you. Truly.”_

 

_“You’ll find your place to belong.”_

 

**We carve our names on the surface of history**

**Til our hands get tied by the stubborn will of gravity**

 

_“Phil?”_

 

_“I’m here, Jeffrey.”_

 

_A single touch, bright blue eyes, a whole other life of memories._

 

**Like the ocean swells**

**We inhale, exhale and reset**

 

_Mediocre, mundane. Typing and writing and recording and editing and researching and printing and praying that article gets picked up. Done. Good. And repeat._

 

_Brief glimpse of impossible eyes. Blue? Green? A stranger. A fading dream._

 

_Head down, go to work. Enjoy time with coworkers, hate time in meetings. Head down, go home. Done. Okay. Repeat._

 

_Another year. More lines on the forehead and at the eyes. More grey in the hair and the beard. Consider shaving, but don’t. Consider retiring, but go to work. It’s a place to belong. A place to be appreciated, even if only in short-lived pinpoints of life._

 

**Even after all our history**

**We’ve barely caught a glimpse of what it means**

**In the architecture of the soul**

 

_Head down, go to work. Stop for coffee; machine at home broken. Monotony is changed, something is different, the air tastes of... adventure._

 

_Busy shop. Discomfort. Get coffee, head down, go to work— Collision._

 

_The most gorgeous, startling, blue-green eyes._

 

“Jeffrey?”

 

**The universe began**

 


End file.
